Stupid Chopsticks!
by Dixabelle
Summary: Set "during" my multi-chap "Better for Everyone". Not a spoiler.  A little fluff, a little angst  but not too much .  My first oneshot.  Inspired by a craving for Chinese food.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds or anything else you may recognize. I'm not making any money off of this. **

_(This takes place sometime after the events of what has transpired so far in my in-progress story, Better for Everyone. It's not necessary to read that to understand this, I don't think, but feel free to check it out if you'd like! If you've read BFE, there aren't really any spoilers for the future. I just had this in my head and didn't want to wait to post.)_

_**Stupid Chopsticks!**_

The telephone was ringing incessantly when Jayezma Willshire stepped into the living room of her townhome, her twins in tow.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly, setting the armloads of groceries on the kitchen island. "Aaron? Hi. Could you hang on just a moment, please? Thanks." Turning to her kids, she said, "Jimmy, Faith, could y'all take care of bringing in the groceries, please? Leave the Cokes for me to carry, though." As they nodded in affirmation, she bent down and gave them each a peck on top of the head. "Thanks, babies."

Directing her attention towards the groceries already inside, she began to put them away as she resumed the conversation.

"Sorry 'bout that. Just got back from the grocery. Anyways, it's good to hear your voice. I was afraid that one of those UNSUBs had hidden you someplace. I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks!"

The FBI agent laughed. "It's fine, Jaye. Actually, that's why I called. I was wondering if you'd like a casual night in at my place so we can catch up. My brother's coming to town and wants to take Jack for an uncle-nephew camping excursion before it gets too cold. The team's on stand-down for the weekend, so I probably won't get called away in the middle of dessert," he added with a wry chuckle.

"You know I don't mind. It's your job to put those creeps away. But I'd love a chance to see you. I'll see if I can get Cassie to take the kids for a couple of hours and call you back, okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Take care, sugar. Talk to you soon."

A few moments later, she swiftly dialed the number she now knew by heart and impatiently listened to the ringer. Her heart fluttered a little bit as his deep voice said, "Hotchner."

"It's me. Cass assured me that she'd be happy to keep them. So it's a date. What time? And how casual are we talking about?"

"Say seven? I mean, like, sweatpants casual. Show up any dressier, I might not let you in. How does Chinese takeout sound?"

"Ooh, I've had a hankerin' for some Chinese. I'm there. See you at seven. 'Bye, now."

"Sweatpants. Seven. See you then."

At five 'til, Jayezma knocked on the door of his apartment.

"A bit early, aren't we? And a bit fancier than instructed, I see."

"I didn't want to be late," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him. "I hate sweatpants terribly. They make me feel ugly. These velour lounge pants are the closest you're getting, so deal with it."

Wordlessly, he permitted her access into the surprisingly spacious living room. He took her overcoat and gave her a peck on the cheek. As she removed her shoes, he took in her figure and remarked with concern, "Jaye, sweetheart, it looks like you've lost a lot of weight since I last saw you."

"Oh, it ain't much. I've had a bout with some fall allergies and a weather-change cold. I'll bounce back like I have every year since I was six." Her confident tone belied the fact that she had worse problems than seasonal afflictions. "You're looking good. That fire is so inviting; is the food here yet?"

"Not quite," Hotch chortled, leading her over to the oversized chair he'd placed near the fire, trying to settle into it with her.

Jaye, however, slipped from his grasp and settled cross-legged on the floor ten inches from the hearth.

"I love a good fire," she whispered, drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Feeling Aaron still standing tall behind her, she asked, without taking her gaze from the flames, "Won't you join me?"

He was saved from answering when the doorbell chimed. "There's the food. Do you want to eat at the breakfast bar or at the table?"

"Could we maybe just eat in here? I can put some towels down to catch any drips or drops." Hotch was borderline alarmed by the faraway sound of her voice, the almost little-girlish tone she used, and the way she seemed to shrink while making her request. Wisely, though, he just complied.

"Of course. But don't worry about the floor. Don't move; I'll be back in a minute. Tea or Coke?"

"I'm not really thirsty right now. Thanks, though."

"Well, I have a surprise for you." Normally, she would perk up at the mention of a surprise, trying to figure out what it could be, but now she seemed disinterested.

_I'll get it out of her later. Right now, I should grab the food and the surprise._

Reentering the living room, Hotch considered asking if she wanted to move to the coffee table, but decided against the question. Instead, he asked her, "Jaye, you're making me nervous being so close to the fire; mind scooting back a bit?"

A small, almost rebellious smile graced her lips as she moved back the tiniest fraction of an inch.

"More, please?"

Her face went blank as she put another eighteen inches between herself and the stone fixture.

"Thank you. Here's your surprise." He set an open glass bottle of IBC root beer down in front of her.

She obliged him, taking a sip, giving him a small appreciative smile, and remarking, "Just like I remember it. Thank you, Aaron."

"You're welcome. And _here_ is supper."

She took the white styrofoam container he offered and opened the lid. "Ooh, Mongolian beef and sweet and sour sesame chicken! Perfect!" After a moment, she noticed the lack of a utensil. "Fork?" Jayezma queried.

"We have chopsticks."

"But I can't use chopsticks, Aaron," she pouted.

He made an effort to soothe her as he sunk his tall frame to the floor. "I'll teach you, then."

"No. You don't understand. People have been trying to teach me how to use those things for fifteen years. My friends, my family, a Chinese exchange student- none of them were ever able to help me. My coordination simply does not extend to picking up food with dowels."

"Come on. It can't be _that_ bad."

"Wanna bet? Watch this." Jaye picked up a pack of chopsticks that the delivery man had brought and positioned them in her hand. She managed to grab a piece of chicken, but it immediately flew from the implements, rebounded off of the lid of the container, and landed down the front of her shirt.

"See what you've done, Hotchner? Now I have poultry in my bra."

"Would you like me to rectify that for you?" he asked playfully.

"No! I'm perfectly capable of handling it myself. I'll be back momentarily." She headed for the hall bathroom and removed the offending item before returning slightly peeved.

"Would you like me to continue embarassing myself?"

"No. I'll help you. Try holding them like this," he demonstrated.

"How in the world is that any different than how I'm holding 'em now?"

"It just is. Try it."

She made an effort, the only result being only that her grip slipped on one of the sticks and she got a splinter.

"Stupid chopsticks!" she yelled, tossing the ones she held in her hand into the fireplace, laughing gleefully as they caught fire and continued to burn.

Immediately, Hotch's arm went around her shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry I was so insistent; I should have just taken your word for it and not made you use them. In a minute, I'll go get you a fork. In the meantime, sip your root beer."

"Why can't I go get one now?"

"You're too dangerous. You derived too much enjoyment from burning those things; I fear I may be stabbed if you are allowed sharp objects too soon," he answered, a glint in his eyes belying his serious words.

When she settled against his chest, he reached over with his chopsticks and grabbed a piece of Mongolian beef from her tray.

"Here," he said, offering the meat to her.

Jaye parted her lips and opened her mouth a little bit, allowing him to place the food inside.

"That is some delicious Chinese!" she said when she had finished chewing.

"Isn't it? It's my favorite Chinese restaurant. 'Ronnie's Place'," he remarked around a mouthful of his moo shu pork.

"Unlikely name," commented she, as Hotch offered her a piece of the chicken. "Mmm. Aaron, that is amazing!" She rolled her eyes in delight.

After he fed her a few more bites in silence, she spoke up. "Aaron, could you please let me up? As cute and sweet as it is for you to feed me with chopsticks, I'd really like a fork."

"Spoilsport," he complained, relenting nonetheless and removing his arm from her shoulders. "You sure you don't want me to get it for you?"

"I'm fine. I ain't a baby!"

She came back and dug in with gusto after retaking her spot beside the man she was seeing exclusively.

A few moments later, she broke the silence. "Aar (Air), I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Thank you for offering." Jaye sent a small smile in his direction.

"You haven't seemed yourself, Jayezma. Is something wrong?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "Don't even try to say no. Please tell me what's bothering you."

"Can we just finish supper first?" It sounded almost like a plea, and he could hear the threat of tears in her voice.

"Anything you want. I'm here."

Fifteen minutes later, he heard a noise that sounded something like "high chair".

"Did you say something, hon?"

"Nightmares. They won't leave me alone. I haven't slept for three nights because I don't want to wake up screaming and scare the kids. I asked Cassie to keep them overnight so I could sleep without worrying about worrying them, and now to top it all off I feel bad about doing it; I feel like I've failed as a mother."

"No, Jaye, you haven't. Your past is horrific; a lesser woman wouldn't have survived it. You are lucky, but you have consequences to face. And if you'll let me, I'll help you in any way I know how. What's the worst one?"

"Aaron, I haven't told you the worst things about me yet. Even though I am firm in my convictions, I know I did the right thing, having done it still haunts me. Someday, I'll gather the strength to tell you, but until then, suffice it to say that reality can be far more nightmarish than any bad dream, and reliving that reality in your sleep is the most terrifying thing to experience."

By now, she was crying. "Shh. I'm here. I won't let you go. Why don't you spend the night? I'll keep away the monsters."

"But..."

"Don't worry about propriety; consider your sanity. How much longer can you go without sleep? Stay here; we won't go to my room if you don't want; we'll sleep in the big chair, or here on the floor, or on the sofa. I have plenty of t-shirts you can sleep in."

She buried her face in his neck and kept crying. "Okay," she whispered, nodding her head against his muscular chest. "I'll stay. I'm sorry for breaking down."

Standing to retrieve a shirt for her, Hotch replied, "Sweetheart, never apologize for being human," dropping a kiss on her crown. "Now you wait right here and stay all nice and cozy in front of the fire. I'll be back as soon as I can. Be thinking about where you want to sleep."

"Aaron, it's only just after eight," Jaye mentioned quietly when he padded back into the room.

"Movie?" he warily suggested as he arranged himself next to her again, handing her the shirt.

_She hasn't slept in days. Why isn't she in a hurry to get some shut-eye? The nightmares will come if they're going to come. I'll just go with it for now._

"I'd like that. What do you have?" She seemed to brighten at the distraction.

"Well, I bought a new one a couple of weeks ago. I hear it's your favorite."

"Secondhand Lions?" she excitedly questioned. At his nod, she threw her arms around his neck in a childlike fashion. "If you don't mind watching it, I'd love to see it!"

"It has Robert Duvall. It can't be all that bad," he joked.

"I have to warn you, I'll probably be weeping before it's over."

"Just gives me an excuse to hug you up real tight."

"You know you don't need one! I'm happy to curl up against you any time."

"Well, then let's get to cuddling," he suggested, pulling Jaye up from the floor, going over to the TV cabinet and selecting the DVD, placing it in the slot, and then playfully picking her up and, making short work of crossing the room with his long strides, sat on the sofa with his feet up on the ottoman, settling her beside him.

She swung her legs up onto the remaining length of couch and nudged Aaron to angle himself so she could comfortably prop herself against his strong chest.

True to her word, Jaye began crying a ways into the movie. Hotch pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes as he felt the quiet tears soak through his t-shirt.

"You keep a hanky with you even when you wear pajamas?" Jaye asked incredulously.

"Never know when you'll need one."

When the credits began to roll, Hotch asked, "Sleepy?"

"Surprisingly, no. You?"

"Not really. Up for another movie?"

"What else you got?"

"Have you seen _Despicable Me_?"

"No! You have it? Oh, yay! I've wanted to see it, but haven't gotten around to it yet! Can we watch it?"

"I had to get it; it's Jack's favorite movie. Jessica took him to see it and he keeps insisting on watching it once a week. I can't believe you haven't seen it."

"My kids aren't huge movie people. They much prefer books."

"Well, we're watching it now."

"Can I make some hot chocolate while you put it on?"

"If you feel up to it, sure."

"You want some?"

"Why not? There's whipped cream in the fridge door."

Jaye came back and yawned as she handed Aaron his mug.

"Why don't we just finish up the hot chocolate and lie down? I'm kind of tired now," she remarked, taking a sip of her delicious drink.

Hotch looked down at his girlfriend. "Babe, you've got whipped cream on you. Let me help you get it off." With that, he bent over and gently kissed the tip of her nose, his lips taking the dairy topping with him as she giggled.

"It seems like a good plan to me. How'd you make this taste so good?" He pulled her into his lap as he spoke.

"Made it with milk instead of water and added a dash of cinnamon."

He "mmm"ed appreciatively, and they finished off their warm drinks in comfortable silence. Jayezma moved to take their empties to the kitchen and wash them out before settling in to sleep, but he stopped her.

"No, hon." He took the mugs from her and set them on the end table. "Not tonight. We're going to sleep. No cleaning up; just relax. You never changed."

"Oh, yeah. I have on a cami; it's fine," she said, pulling her shirt off before slipping the one emblazoned "Quantico" over her head.

Hotch admired the milky white skin that was revealed beneath the hem of the flimsy camisole as she reached her arms up.

"Ready!" she proclaimed, then yawned again.

He took the afghan from the back of the sofa and pulled her to him.

"Goodnight, Jayezma. Remember, I'm here." With that, he kissed her gently, then reached behind him to cut out the lamp. Glancing at the fire one last time to make sure it had died down enough, he let out a contented sigh as her breathing quickly evened out.

And the two slept in a dream world free of nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<span>:<span>**** Did you like it? My first oneshot, so feedback is welcomed. Thanks for reading. I hope to update _Better for Everyone_ soon.**

**~Dixie**


End file.
